EXPERIMENT: JANE
by Lie- oh lie- oh Lioness
Summary: EXPERIMENT: JANE, her first case lied on a gurney awaiting death. Adopted from an orphanage, the institution took the small toddler and erased everything good from her mind, replacing it with all the evils of the world. Along with sensory deprivation, starvation and fear, they were successful in creating a conscious free assassin. All Jane knew was death...


**_Prologue_**

_Leather straps tightly folded around two small wrists, the child sat a prisoner staring silently. A woman with dark blonde hair and a slim physique finished securing her ankles. "You are required to watch this film. Do not close your eyes or look away. Your every move is being monitored. Failure to follow directions will result in punishment, am I understood?" _Fictitious ripples pierced the silence of the white room, a tall dark haired woman lied frozen on a gurney. Leather straps kept her head, arms, chest, abdomen, legs and ankles securely pinned to the stiff surface. "You are going to die today, Jane." _The child blinked in confusion. "Where's the professor?" The woman wasn't like the other scientists. She was younger with beautiful green eyes and a taste for fashion. Wearing a neat tailored suit and white silk blouse, she stood out from the gray haired men in lab coats. _

A room full of eyes was felt through the dark glass security globe. Her face remained expressionless as she responded to the presence at her bedside. "Am I, Professor?" Everyone in the facility hated being questioned, especially Professor Isles. The sarcasm was hidden in a stoic low tone, she felt the body beside her stiffen with anger. _"This will be your last question." The woman's strained tone held a deadly warning the child quickly noted. "My name is Professor Isles and you are now in my care. Watch the video, Jane." _

"You knew better!" The outburst didn't disrupt her pensive stare, dark eyes continued gazing boldly into the unknown. "You are perfect, Jane! I programmed you with no flaws! My father and then I made no mistakes in you, you weren't designed to make mistakes like this! Why did you do it?!"

_The pitch black room suddenly came alive with video footage playing across a large screen. A voice accompanied the horrific images. 'Jane this is your family. This is how they were murdered. First with a gunshot to your father's head..." Hours seemed to pass as the violent gore film played over and over, embedding into her brain. She could recite the narrator's every word. 'You had a little sister. This is her being decapitated..." _

"I am not a cyborg, Professor." The words were spoken with control only a lifetime of training could provide. "Despite your best efforts, I am a human being and I know right from wrong to some degree. When I'm ordered to invade the homes of innocent civilians and murder their children, my natural response is to rid the world of such disgusting institutions. You designed me to kill and I am a killer. How did you fail? Because I killed the wrong people? That's the risk you take with experiments, Professor."

"This institution still stands strong. You killed a handful, Jane and made no difference!" The woman whose composure was quickly deteriorating wanted to see a reaction. "I am here to kill you now, was it worth it?!" But her subject remained stoic, she wasn't designed to feel emotion. EXPERIMENT: JANE, her first case lied on a gurney awaiting death. Adopted from an orphanage, the institution took the small toddler and erased everything good from her mind, replacing it with all the evils of the world. Along with sensory deprivation, starvation and fear, they were successful in creating a conscious free assassin. All Jane knew was death and as the professor stood minutes away from killing her, the dark haired woman expressed nothing.

"You are more upset than I am. I was molded by the hands of you and your father. My life was never mine to begin with. I don't know what it's like to care, Professor. I feel nothing," The dark green eyes of her maker were always captivating. Sometimes, it was hard to look away. There was anger in them but mourning the deaths of a few soldiers had nothing to do with it. "Not even when I touch you." Discomfort now, the blonde professor shifted and it was strange to feel a sense of power over her. "But you can't say the same. I've explored your body and have taken you to great heights... It was out of curiosity and nothing more." She paused and then continued softly. "One night as you drifted to sleep, you murmured your love for me and I truly believe the moment you take my life away it'll be the end of yours as well."

"Yes, well..." Speaking was difficult fighting a war inside of her head, she moved away from her subject and grabbed two intravenous tubes from a wall mount. "You deserve this, we both know it." As much as she wanted to convince herself, the words seemed empty of any true conviction. Returning to the bed, she fought her hands from shaking. "Growing attached to you wasn't a part of the experiment," pressing the tip of the needle into the soft flesh of her wrist, she repeated the process with her other arm fighting the sudden urge to run her fingers through the dark hair she adored. "You have my apologies if I made you feel uncomfortable." In an instant, she broke through the skin and expertly injected the lethal substance into her veins. "Sleep now, Jane. You won't feel any pain, just sleep."

The professor stood up watching her subject fall seamlessly into the drugs powerful chemicals. Willingly, her dark eyes closed and she remained completely still as she lost the battle to stay awake. "I will now examine subject 0900 JULIET ALPHA NOVEMBER ECHO," speaking loud and clear, she leaned over the sleeping woman removing both IV tubes. "I will now check the carotid artery for a pulse." Pressing two fingers underneath her jaw against her neck, she averted her eyes from the beautiful face she knew all too well. "I am reporting a pulse rate of 0." Tilting her chin upward, she spoke directly to the camera addressing the men on the other side. "I am formally pronouncing subject 0900 JULIET ALPHA NOVEMBER ECHO deceased by sodium thiopental and pancuronium bromide injections. I will assist the medics in proper disposal of the body and then return to my office for the necessary paperwork. Thank you, gentlemen. Justice for our men has prevailed, it has been a great evening."

* * *

Light... A blurry brightness that couldn't be deciphered, sound... Birds? There was something strange going on all around the... room? Confinement or just weakness? With a strong mental will, despite limbs feeling heavy like lead, a woman with a pale face fought through a thick fog of incoherent thoughts and managed to roll out of bed. Landing, her feet hit the cold floor fighting to support the rest of her swaying frame. Falling would be inevitable without the help of furniture and the wall, her breaths came out quick and shallow as she tried to focus unsteady eyes on... "Professor?" Her throat felt raw, the words inaudible.

"You're not well enough to be walking around." A foreign sensation of being enveloped became overwhelming. "You're too weak to fight me. I am not here to hurt you, please just cooperate." No, no, no, no- All the confusion, she was too old to go through this again.

"Wha... what.. game.." The world was fading in and out. Darkness, light, darkness, light- Her head felt heavy like the rest of her body. It hurt to think, to speak, to move- everything felt out of control. "Jane, listen to me carefully. You are sick right now, please quit fighting me and get back in bed. I'm watching over you, you're safe." For once in her life, she wanted to throw her head back in laughter. Every thought disappeared along with pain and confusion, the world seemed comfortable now, fluffy like a cloud...

Two fingers found the bridge of a slender nose, closing tired green eyes, the weight of a last minute decision was beginning to take its toll on the Professor's body and mind. Jane's death was never an option. The injections were strong enough to bring the heartless assassin to the brink of coma, but not death. Convincing the medics to place her body in a bag and load her up in the black company SUV was dangerous, there was no authorization behind her actions and the body sleeping peacefully in her bed was property of the CIA's Scientific Intelligence Division. "Subject 0900 Juliet Alpha November Echo," with a smile tilted by delusional amusement, the heavy lids of her eyes opened to reveal a sight she never thought imaginable. "Jesus..."

Lying face down on her king sized bed, dead to the world in a land of dreams, was one of the world's most unknown magnificent killers. The hands attempting to fight her off were the same ones used to kill hundreds of US identified terrorists. From age 18-25 the beautiful dark haired assassin spent all of her early adulthood in the middle east, killing off target after target. Leading groups of men through mountains or dangerous towns, villages, terrorist camps- Professor Donald Isles and herself were successful in the creation of an invincible killer capable of accomplishing any mission or task assigned. Paying frequent visits to her subject, she regularly evaluated Jane's physical and mental progress and found nothing to be of concern. Her design was flawless, training superior to her leaders, she was meant to strive in perfection accomplishing everything the US military threw her way, until something went terribly wrong.

"My father would kill me for bringing you into my home." She spoke quietly to the sleeping figure trying to sort out rational thoughts from irrational emotions. "Placing you onto my bed, covering you with the sheets my husband and I share." Sighing heavily at the thought, she had to take a seat seemingly remembering her husband for the first time since acting uncharacteristically impulsive. "What am I going to do with you?"

* * *

**A/N: **Completely AU, inspired by brain wash video experiments I watched on youtube. I mixed flash back with present day in the beginning so hope it wasn't too confusing. Thanks for reading and sorry for any mistakes! Feedback is always appreciated. =]


End file.
